PB&J
by 0megaRadical
Summary: It's Their Anniversary And It's Tavros' Turn To Do Something Special. HAD TO CHANGE THE RATING, ITS T KAY? :3
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, So... In This Song-Fic, Tavros thinks of all the times Gamzee had spent with him. Loving him, kissing him, holding him, all over the years. Gamzee and Tavros are 16, my canons for HumanStuck Gamzee is black hair, black piercing on his right eyebrow, purple eyes, and no make up, and for Tavros, Brown mohawk, brow eyes, snake eyes piercing and tanned complexion. Here we go!_

* * *

**Chapter 1... :3**

**Auburn - Perfect Two**

**Gamzee/Tavros - Andrew Hussie**

**Story - ME!**

* * *

**Tavros sat at his computer desk, tapping a pencil to his skull. He stared at his paper sternly and mumbled incoherent words. His lids closed half way lost in deep thought. He fumbled with the snake eyes on his tongue with his teeth and sighed.**

**He stared down at his paper of words, and mistakes.**

_Verse1_

**_"In..._ not even...**

**_you..._ nah...**

**_We..._ no..**

**_Our love..._ no.."**

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly,_

_You can be the ..backflips.. _no..._ butterflies I feel in my belly,_

_You can be the captain, And I can be your_ _...sailor... _no.._ first mate,_

_You can be the ...goosebumps..._ ack..._ chills that I felt on our first date... _yes.

**He dropped his head on the desk and sighed loudly. He peered his eyes up to see the clock that stood on the desk. 1:28a.m. He knew he had school. But, he wanted to finish before their anniversary. He still had to practice it. He fixed the lamp above the clock and sighed again.**

**Gamzee and Tavros had been dating for two years, since the beginning of High School, their one year anniversary, Gamzee had taken them to an amusement park. This year, Tavros had to give something in return.**

**"Ooh!" Tavros gasped and shot for his pencil writing somethig down.**

_You can be the hero, And I can be your sidekick... _yay.

**'Yeah, that looks nice.' Tavros smiled and placed his pencil down, cupping his chin and grinning. As you can see, Tavros decided on dedicating a song to their relationship. He knew Gamzee wouldn't mind a song, it rhymes and it was only for him.**

**'Ah!' He snatched up his pencil and continued.**

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split,_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin',_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'... _ok.

**"Yes! Hahaha! He's... Gonna love it." Tavros peered over his shoulder to the bed and noticed Gamzee sleepig lazily. Tavros smiled and reluctantly placed the paper back in his binder along with his pencil. He tucked the binder in a drawer of the desk and clicked the lamp off...**

**'This'll be for another day.' Tavros yawned and walked to Gamzees side of the bed.**

**He kissed Gamzees cheek and crawled over him, leaving and arm around Gamzees neck and a leg on Gamzees hip. He purred and pulled himself closer to Gamzees back before lulling himself to sleep.**

* * *

**I Think This Might Go On For A While :3 Lol. Next Chapter Real Soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2...**_

_**Auburn - Perfect Two**_

_**Gamzee/Tavros - Andrew Hussie.**_

_**Yaay :D**_

* * *

**Tavros woke up to feel a cold chill. Gamzee had gotten up and left Tavros with the blankets. Tavros peered at the alarm clock, it was 7:45. They had always been a little late, but Tavros didn't care.**

**"God, I'm so hungry..." Tavros got up from the bed, trailing the blankets to the floor.**

**"I made breakfast, Tavbabe." Gamzee came from the bathroom, fully dressed. He wore black denim jeans, a dark purple shirt and his black and purple sneakers. He walked over to Tavros and kissed him gently. Tavros wrapped his arms around Gamzees waist and kissed back.**

**"I love you, Gamzbabe." Tavros spoke between kisses.**

**"I love you, too, Tavbabe." Gamzee breathed after their tongue wrestling and smiled. "Now, get dressed, lil motherfucker."**

**Tavros went to his dresser and opened a drawer.**

**"Ack!" Tavros blushed and shot straight up. "Gamzee!"**

**"Sorry, Tavbabe, you know how I love your plump ass." Gamzee chuckled blushing. Gamzee winked making Tavros swoon and he left the room to the kitchen.**

**"Ah. You!" Tavros smiled as he proceeded to pick out his clothes. He brought his clothes to the bathroom where he washed his face, brushed his teeth, put on his clothes and gelled his mohawk back.**

**'Oh! I got another part for that song...' He escaped the bathroom finishing his duties and snuck to the desk. He pulled out his binder and wrote.**

Chorus 

_Don't know if I could ever be, Without you 'cause boy you complete me,  
And in time I know that we'll both see _-

**"Tavros, come eat!" Gamzee called from the kitchen, making Tavros jump.**

**"Ah! I uh, -ahem- Hold up!" He scribbled the rest of his thinkings on the paper.**

_That we're all we need,_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie,_

_You're the straw to my berry,_

_You're the smoke to my high,_

_And you're the one -_

**"Tavros!" Gamzee whined opening the bedroom door.**

**'Ack!'** _- I wanna marry... _

**In one swift moment, he slapped the binder shut, threw it in the drawer, closed it and pretended to look for his sneakers.**

**"Oh, your sneakers aren't under the bed, they're near the front door." Gamzee smiled from the door way and went back to the kitchen.**

**"Ooooh, shitshitshitshiiiit..." Tavros mentally slapped himself. 'I gotta be more careful...'**

**Tavros trudged out the door to the kitchen. They ate breakfast silently and quickly, seeing as how it was eggs and Bacon. Tavros cleaned the plates as Gamzee brushed his hair a bit.**

**Tavros got his sneakers and keys and walked out of his apartment holding Gamzees hand.**

**The walk to the school was absolutely beautiful in May. The trees were shedding the pink leaves, and making way for the beautiful light green leaves of summer. The sun shone brightly and coolly in the morning haze. They walked hand in hand meeting up with their friends Karkat, Sollux, Nepeta and Equius. Tavros smiling happily at how Gamzee looked as a whole in the bright rays of the sun, all he had ever wanted he got.**

* * *

**This'll Be Leading Up To Tavros Singing It As A Whole To Gamzee. :) I Gotta Set The MoOoOoOd Tho x) Chapter Three Up Soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3... **

**Yay!  
Gamzee/Tavros - Andrew Hussie.  
Auburn - Perfect Two.  
Me - The Story :3**

* * *

**During the first half of school, Tavros' mind was anywhere then on school work. He pulled out looseleaf from the binder he kept in his locker and smiled. He remembered the last things he wrote in the binder at home, so he just worked off that.**

**He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Someone was literally breathing down his neck.**

**"Orange bubblegum and excitement... Helloooo Tavros~!" Terezi pecked a kiss on Tavros' cheek and sat next to him. They were at lunch and Tavros was waiting for Gamzee.**

**"Oh, God, Terezi... Don't breathe ON me." Tavros chuckled hugging her and Goin back to his paper.**

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me,_

_And I'm the one for you, for you, You take the both of us, of us,_

_And we're the perfect two, __We're the perfect two,_

_We're the perfect two Baby me and you...-_

**"Tavbabe~!" Gamzee pranced through the cafeteria jumping onto Tavros' back. Luckily for Tavros, since Gamzee leaned on him, his paper was completely covered. Karkat seeing Tavros' blush, quickly snatched the paper and held it under the table. Everyone else knew about Tavros' plan to serenade Gamzee, which was perfect in situations like this.**

**"Gamzee~!" Tavros stretched back and hugged Gamzees head. He turned his neck to kiss Gamzees cheek and Gamzee sat on the left of him.**

**"He motherfuckers, how's the first half of school for yah?" Gamzee looked at their group of friends, he smiled that goofy grin and Tavros' heart skipped a couple beats. He watched Gamzee as he conversed with their friends. He had been with him for almost two years, and he still had those chills and goosebumps and backflips his stomach had as the first day they met. Karkat had been eyeing his lap, he motioned to Sollux for a pencil and finished Tavros' sentence, - We're the perfect two.**

**After lunch, Karkat handed the paper back to Tavros, he smiled greatly and hugged Karkat swiftly. Sollux usually got a bit jealous, so Tavros shortened his hugs whenever** **Sollux might be around.**

**Tavros shoved the note in his back pocket, he had Gamzee in his next class so he couldn't work on it.**

**Science was too easy, Gamzee and Tavros only paid attention to how squeaky and obnoxious the teacher** **sounded.**

**Next, Gamzee had music while Tavros had art. Perfect. Not that he was away from his lover, just the fact that maybe he could finish his song!**

**Tavros took his seat next to Aradia and Sollux. He greeted them and pulled out the note. He got a pencil from behind his ear, and continued from Karkats last words.**

**Verse 2**

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess,_ (?debating if that should fit?)

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist,_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces-_

**"Nitram! Where's your project, what is this?" The husky teacher called snatching up his paper and sneering. "You are in ART, not MUSIC. Put that... Thing, away and get you ART project from the back."**

**Sollux glared furiously from his blue and red contacts. Sunglasses weren't allowed at school, so Sollux had to live without them the rest of the school term.**

**Tavros sighed and folded the paper, the art teacher was never a hard ass. "Maybe, just maybe he hasn't been laid yet."**

**Aradia snickered and Sollux stared. "Did you jusst ssay that...?" He stretched his words, Aradia had been too sweet for that. High school had changed her. For the better, believe me.**

**Tavros' continued his project of felt and sewing on different fabrics. He was making a violet and orange pillow. Where the colors would mesh in the middle. His mind thought about his song, while his fingers worried on** **the pearling.**

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages,_

_You can be the_ ... _vodka and I can be the chaser,_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper,_  
_  
You can be as cold as the winter weather,_  
_  
But I don't care as long as we're together..._

**"Perfect... Then it'll go into the chorus again." Tavros sneaked his paper back out jotting his new findings down. Aradia smiled and caressed Tavros' mohawk.**

**The next classes passed by in a heart beat. After the second chorus, Tavros decided to test it out. But, he'd have to wait for Gamzee to sleep.**

* * *

**Just Two More Chapters I Predict. Yeah, Lol. The Next Chapter will Skip ahead Four Days, Making It Sunday. Their Anniversary Is On Monday. That's All For Now :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4... **

**Ok, The Day Is Now Sunday. Tavros Had Been Practicing Everyday Since He Concluded His Song Writing.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tavros woke up around 1 in the afternoon. He had gone to sleep roughly around 2 in the morning. And it was Sunday... Who cared? Tavros nuzzled into the purple and orange pillow he made for Gamzee and himself to share. It came out beautifully, bright orange and bright violet on either side and slowly darkening into the middle where they meshed.**

**"Gamzee...~" Tavros tickled the side od Gamzees face with his fingertips. Gamzee shuddered slightly and peered his eyes open a bit.**

**"Tavvy...~" Gamzee whispered the same and ran his fingers along Tavros' chest. Tavros sighed and gave Gamzee a kiss.**

**"I love you, so much." Gamzee melted into the kiss, returning his answer, that he loved him just as much, and more.**

**Tavros began to straddle Gamzees waist continuing their tongue wrestle. Gamzee slid a hand up Tavros' chest brushing his thumb along his nipple. Tavros gasped and moaned. Tavros kissed his lips one last time, before trailing down to his neck and nipping at a particular spot in the crook of his neck, where it met his shoulders.**

**Gamzee cringed and moaned. Tavros continued to assault Gamzees sweet spot while Gamzee rubbed Tavros' nipples.**

**Then, Tavros pulled away after a series of moans and giggles simply hopping off the bed and heading to the bathroom.**

**"Why did you stop?" Gamzee looked upset and angry.**

**"Anniversary is coming up. You'll get your pleasure then, babe." Tavros snickered before shutting the bathroom door and undressing.**

**Gamzee groaned loudly and buried his head in the pillow. **

**"No fair! Watch for tomorrow, babe, just watch." Gamzee changed his clothes and headed go the kitchen, knocking on the bathroom before leaving.**

**Tavros smiled widely and sighed. He turned on the cold water and let it engulf him. He shivered but quickly got accustomed to the water. He thought if what to do with Gamzee for the day. A movie would be nice, but then what after? He didn't want anything to seem TOO exciting yet, he still had to sing to Gamzee. **

**Which reminded him, he had to remember the lyrics and chords he used for the guitar. As his mind flickered from guitar to lyrics he heard the door open. **

**"Babe, its me, gotta brush my teeth." Gamzee ran the sinks water.**

**"Mmm-kay." Tavros played with the bath scrunchy, thinking about the setting he should place for tomorrow. They had school so figuring out when to stage it was ... Awkward. His thoughts were interrupted when the curtain was pulled back and Gamzee stood smirking.**

**"What happened, babe?" Tavros asked a little taken aback, but none the less, at peace.**

**"I just love you, man. I really, really, really... Like REEEAAALLLY-" Gamzee was cut off by Tavros who kissed him, pulling his shaggy haired head under the spray of the water with him.**

**"Babe, you talk too much..." Tavros managed between kisses.**

**Gamzee nodded his head and smiled while he was being barraged with kisses.**

**...**

**Tavros and Gamzee had watched a couple movies on their ps3 and sighed. They were bored. Gamzee offered they go to Karkats, but having Sollux around... Wasn't exactly good. Not saying he's bad, but, he could get... Carried away sometimes...**

**Tavros finally spoke after the long silence, determination filling his voice. "Let's go to the beach for a while!" **

**Gamzee shrugged and smiled. They retreated to their room, stripping and replacing their clothes with swimming trunks, sandals and tank tops.**

**"What time you wanna head back?" Gamzee sighed putting tanning lotion on his face.**

**"Babe.. we haven't even left yet!" Tavros giggled and finished applying tanning lotion, even though he didn't need it.**

**"I know... It's just... Weird goin there. Even though-"**

**"Yea, I know, babe. But your lusus wouldnt want you to forget about him. Or anything that reminds you of him, either." Tavros placed a kiss on Gamzees lips and felt him melt.**

**"Ok... You ready?" "Yeah." **

**They intertwined fingers and walked to the beach where the rest of the day, they walked on the boardwalk, went in the water, met up with Kanaya and Terezi and played almost all of the games.**

**True love won't wait to happen. And tomorrow, during lunch, Tavros would prove it to the world and Gamzee, all over again.**

* * *

**Reaaadyyy? Set, GOOO, Lol :3 I Like How This Came Out. Or How Its Coming Out... Trololol x)**

**I Did This In Three Hours As Of Today, 8-2-2012.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5...**

**Their Song…**

**Yay! I Like How I Just Threw This Together~**

**As the duo started their day out normally, Tavros looking especially 'adorabull', he wore an orange shirt and a vest that was collared and up to his bicep. He wore black jeans and black boots. He had his normal snake bites and had his hair gelled back. Gamzee wore a Black and purple polo with beige Cargo's and Black low top sneaker. He had his piercing and he left his hair that normal messy mop.**

**The left their apartment hand in hand until they reached Karkat's house. **

"**Babe..?" Gamzee stared at Tavros then the door.**

"**Look, Kanaya is coming. I want you to go with her to school, ok? Everything will be understood at lunch. I love you, Gamzee." Tavros gave Gamzee a loving kiss and sent him on his way greeting Kanaya.**

**Ding,dong.**

"**WHO THE- Oh, Tav, hey. You ready for today?" Karkat greeted him with a handshake and smiled.**

"**Nervous…" Tavros gulped down the lump in his throat.**

"**Well, don't worry, all you have to do is focus on Gamzee." Karkat smiled and went inside real quick. He came back with Tavros' guitar. "Here, Sollux is almost ready, ok?"**

**Tavros nodded. Today, when they turned two **_**years**_**, Tavros would give his love to Gamzee a new meaning.**

**After third period, was lunch. Tavros' palms clammed like he stuck his hands in water. He began pinching himself to remind him it wasn't a dream, that he was really gonna do this.**

**Karkat and Sollux had taken Gamzee to the bathroom real quick, just so Tavros could calm down and take his place a top one of the cafeteria tables.**

**Tavros began strumming cords, and they were loud enough for people to turn their attention to Tavros. **

'**Oh, god, oh godohgodohgod!' Tavros' heart raced as Sollux dimmed the lights and Karkat brought Gamzee to the table in front of where Tavros sat. Tavros took a shaky breath…**

Oh, ooh, Yeah…

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly,_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly,_

_You can be the captain, And I can be your first mate,_

_You can be the chills that I felt on our first date,_

You can be the hero, And I can be your sidekick,

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split,_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin',_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning'…  
_

**Tavros took another breath, looking down at Gamzee who was grinning like mad, he closed his eyes and continued.**__

Don't know if I could ever be,

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me,_

_And in time I know that we'll both see,_

_That we're all we need,_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie,_

_You're the straw to my berry,_

_You're the smoke to my high,_

_And you're the one I wanna marry,_

**Gamzee gasped as Tavros came down to his height, kneeling strumming his guitar.**__

'Cause you're the one for me, for me,

_And I'm the one for you, for you,_

_You take the both of us, of us,_

_And we're the perfect two,_

_We're the perfect two, We're the perfect two,_

_Baby, me and you,_

_We're the perfect two,_

__**Pretty soon people started to sway and hold their loved ones or even their best friends, they were being forever move by Tavros' angelic voice, while Gamzee saw the feeling in his eyes.**

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess,_

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist,_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces,_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages,_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser,_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper,_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather,_

_But I don't care as long as we're together…_

**Tavros took another breath and smiled at Gamzee as tears formed in both their eyes.**_  
_  
_Don't know if I could ever be,_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me,_

_And in time I know that we'll both see,_

_That we're all we need,_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie,_

_You're the straw to my berry,_

_You're the smoke to my high,_

_And you're the one I wanna marry…_

**Kanaya and Nepeta joined, singing on top of the table Tavros had started on.**__

Cause your the one for me, for me,

_And I'm the one for you, for you,_

_You take the both of us, of us,_

_And we're the perfect two,_

_We're the perfect two,_

_We're the perfect two,_

_Baby, me and you,_

_We're the perfect two…_

**Tavros sung alone, Karkat continued the strumming softly as Tavros grabbed Gamzee's hands.**

_You know that I'll never doubt ya,_

_And you know that I think about ya,_

_And you know I can't live without ya,_

_I love the way that you smile,_

_And maybe in just a while,_

_I can see me walk down the aisle,_

__**Everyone joined in as Gamzee wiped the tears from Tavros' face, and Tavros' did the same for Gamzee.**

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie,_

_You're the straw to my berry,_

_You're the smoke to my high,_

_And you're the one I wanna marry,_

__

'Cause you're the one for me, for me,

_And I'm the one for you, for you_

_You take the both of us, of us,_

_And we're the perfect two,_

_We're the perfect two,_

_,  
We're the perfect two,_

_Baby me and you,_

_We're the perfect two,_

_Yeah, yeah…._

"**ALL RIGHT, BREAK IT UP! GET TO CLASS PEOPLE!" A dean stormed in alittle too late. Gamzee and Tavros didn't mind him, and instead kissed, in front of everyone, not that it matter, but today, for them… it was Special….**

_YAAAAAAY I REALLY LIKE THIS, I SOME HOW PORTRAYED GAMZEE AS THE GIRL IN THE COUPLE… I SWEAR I WASN'T TRYING TO MAKE HIM, REAALLLLY GAY… NOT THAT I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH GAYS, I LOVE EM LOLOLOL THANKS TO WHOEVER DECIDED TO READ THIS BORING THING… IT FIT SO PERFECTLY …. HEHEHE_

_Y.O.L.O ~ SIGNING OFF! *.*  
_


End file.
